


Let's Play

by mallyns



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Sam bond over women troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evildrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evildrem/gifts).



Let's Play.

"Don't get me wrong I love women, it's just…" Sam sighed and fingered the condensation on his glass. He glanced over at his companion. "I'm having a bad day." He took another sip of the scotch and closed his eyes. Letting the slow burn of the alcohol ease down his throat and to bury the memories of Connie almost losing his baby.

"Oh I understand, at least your ex didn't ruin all your clothes." Dan shrugged and knocked back his own drink.

"Women can't live with them and can't live without them."

Both men agreed and shifted closer to each other.

Sam opened his eyes and gazed into Daniel's. "Sometimes one needs to take a break from all the…" He waved his hand in the air gesturing towards the door to Dan's office.

"Absolutely. That's why I golf." Dan reached over and took Sam's empty glass away, fingers brushing against Sam's. "Sometimes you need to play with balls."

Sam nodded in agreement to the cheesy innuendo. "Feel up to a round?"

Dan smirked and slid his hand around the back of Sam's neck pulling him close for a kiss.

Muttering against the soft skin of Sam's lips, "Well, that depends on your handicap."


	2. The second hole is the funniest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Play part 2

Sam's handicap was unsurprising high. After all he was a novice compared to the great Mr. Clifford. However, he matched the much more experienced man, stroke for stroke and thrust for thrust. Dan told him so as they cuddled against each other.

Sam nuzzled Dan's neck and muttered, "Do you always think of golf when shagging?"

Dan gave a cheeky grin as he titled his head down for another kiss.

"That depends."

"On what exactly?

"How do you feel about mulligan's?"

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Only, if you promise this time not to shout four when coming."

Dan chuckled, "It couldn't be helped."

"Fine, then I'll just have to gag you."

Dan would have replied but he was too busy sucking Sam's cock.


End file.
